


Day 93 - Morning dreams come true

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Mornings, Romance, Sex on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John and Sherlock. A quiet and tender morning in bed.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 93 - Morning dreams come true

John loves mornings.

He is a morning person, usually awake at the first light and the first chirping of birds.

There are of course mornings when that’s not true, mostly when they are on a case and the nights are spend researching, observing potential suspects, breaking into places to get clues or chasing people through dark alleys.

John almost always wakes softly but instantly, immediately alert to his surroundings. Not like Sherlock who needs something close to twenty minutes to get the communication between his brain and his body into gear. His speech is slurred and his movements are uncoordinated. Except when he wakes up with a solution to something. Strangely enough he then is active and effective at once.

But today, like most mornings, Sherlock is pliant and undemanding, a warm weight against John’s chest. He smells wonderful too.

There is no case, nothing demanding their attention and John closes his eyes, buries his nose in his lover’s hair and imagines the slow and lazy sex they are going to have. He wants to touch Sherlock, feel him grow hard under his fingers, wants to rub himself against Sherlock’s buttocks.

But for now the object of his desire is still fast asleep, so John closes his eyes and allows himself to doze off again, happiness glowing warm in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'morning'.


End file.
